The Night the World Ended
by luvsallthingsslash
Summary: Dumbledore turns on the dark, and Harry goes back in time to save all the worlds. Harry with harem, might be a lemon or two (just kidding, a whole lot), if you don't want, ask not to.


**The Night the World Ended**

_**Alright, I know what I said about my poll, but this was more of a desperate request, so enjoy!**_

_**Some of the events will be quite similar due to the plot.**_

_**You can thank DestroyerDRT for this! He asked me to write a story like this, so I am!**_

_**WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: EVIL DUMBLEDORE, HARRY WITH HAREM, MENTIONS OF UNDERAGE SEX, NO SLASH HERE! SORRY!**_

_**I have never owned Harry Potter, and I never shall. Sorry people…**_

Harry's world ended in flames. He watched as the one man who stood up for the light, the one man every person in the world looked up to, fell to the darkness, taking Harry's best friend with him. Harry saw Dumbledore turn on the light in the final battle. Harry watched as Ron cast the _Avada Kedavra_, and saw darkness take over his vision as the emerald green bolt struck him in the chest.

Harry woke up in totally white world, with not a single article of clothing covering him. As soon as he realized that, clothes materialized on his body. When he grew bored with everything being white, he put his hands in his hands and screamed. The world seemed to change. It now looked like King's Cross Station, only everything was in monochromatic shades of white.

After what seemed to be years of loneliness, what appeared to be a white train pulled up, and someone, appearing to be Sirius Black, got off. He looked nothing like he did in life. He had a somber expression, and seemed to be sad. "Harry, this should never have happened," he said, "We should never have put our faith in Dumbledore. He was as dark as Grindelwald, and darker even than Voldemort."

"What is going on, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"This is the place where you can move on, become a ghost, or in rare cases, go back and change everything. This is Limbo, the place that exists everywhere, and at every time, but nowhere in between.

"When I moved on, I talked to your mother and your father. I learned that it was not Voldemort who killed them, but Dumbledore. Voldemort is more of a radical who wants to bring change to the Wizarding World, but turned dark due to external corruption.

"Harry, I think you need to go back, and change this world for the better. You will have to stop Dumbledore before you get to the point where you're fighting Voldemort for your life. Unfortunately, if you choose to back, you won't remember this. All you will remember is a suspicion of Dumbledore. Luckily, he left traces everywhere, in his overconfidence.

"It's your choice, Harry. If you plan to move on, board this train with me. If you choose to become a ghost, just wait here until the other train leaves." Here he indicated another train, this one gray, and said, "If you choose to go back, board the other train."

"Farewell, Sirius!" Harry cried, and dashed to the gray train, and then he boarded it, and his world once again went dark.

Harry awoke with a start. Someone was pounding on the door to the cottage where the Dursleys and Harry were staying. Said Dursleys were all awake, and cowering behind a sofa, rather obviously.

Harry got up to move to hide behind the chimney. As soon as he was hidden, the door fell off its hinges. "Alrigh'! Where's 'Arry Potter?" a large man boomed. This man was at least eight feet tall and at least six feet wide. He was dreadfully familiar, like an old friend that you've forgotten.

"Here I am," Harry said, stepping out from behind the chimney. "Who are you?"

"I am Hagrid," Hagrid said. The name sounded mightily familiar to Harry, too.

"Pleased to meet you, Hagrid," Harry responded, "Hey, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, I think he's friendly."

"I'm not coming out from behind here!" Vernon roared.

Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella. He waved it at the sofa, and it jumped up, and moved across the room, landing behind Hagrid. He sat down on it with a considerable sigh, and said, "My, you have great taste in furniture, Dursley. I suggest sitting on it next time, rather than behind it; it's much more comfortable."

"Th- th- tha- thanks…" Vernon Dursley stuttered in surprise.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at Vernon's reaction. Still, Harry had an uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

'_I've seen some of this before; I know I have. Maybe I dreamt it sometime…_'

Hagrid said, "'Arry, you're a wizard."

That revelation was strange, but Harry felt like it was surprising news that he had known, down in some dark pit of his soul.

He was whisked away by Hagrid. They went off to London, and into a shop that Harry had never ever seen before. There he was greeted excitedly by the patrons. He saw a frail man in a ridiculous purple turban, who greeted him just as excitedly, most likely more so, because he was stumbling over each and every one of his words.

Harry felt a terrible blast of fear and danger regarding this man, and immediately literally brushed him off, making actual skin to skin contact.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

Harry noticed, and made a mental note of it. None of the other patrons had been paying attention to the scene, so none of them noticed it.

Hagrid led Harry out the back entrance of the shop, and then tapped a sequence of bricks with his umbrella. The wall turned into the entrance of an alley, full of wizardly people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said earnestly. He was obviously excited about going to the Wizarding World again.

They went to Gringott's, met a rather unremarkable goblin, and withdrew money from Harry's bank account. "Uh, mister goblin, sir," Harry said dubiously, "Did my parents honestly leave this much money?"

"Oh, this is only half of what they left you," the goblin said, taken aback.

"Really, then, where is the rest of it?" Harry asked.

"Ah, we were hoping you'd ask. A certain Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore withdrew money from your account as soon as your parent's bodies were discovered, claiming that it was your school fee.

"However, we have on record a certain Lily Potter paying a school fee for you when she discovered that you're a wizard."

"So what Dumbledore did is illegal, right?"

"Yes, but since he's Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, no one will or can do anything to stop him. You can prevent him from withdrawing from your account again, but there's no way to get back what he stole," the goblin said apologetically.

Hagrid looked on the conversation with disbelief.


End file.
